nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FANGAME:Mobian Kombat
This page is here for the upcoming fangame Mobian Kombat. Kombatants Star Super Moves 1.Stardust 2.Star Shine 3.Chaos Laser Ultra Moves 1.Comet 2.Shooting Star X-Ray Move 1.Neutron Star Fatalities 1.Super Nova- A X A X R Y (Star punches a hole in his enemy and plants a supernova inside of them. Then, it's KABOOM!) 2.Black Hole- A X A X L Y (Star punches a hole in his enemy and places a black hole inside of them. Then it condenses them into a tiny ball of flesh and bones) When Selected-Hmph. Fine. Start of Match-Let's get this over with. FATALITY-THIS IS IT! Xia Super Moves 1.Incinerate 2.Aqua Edge 3.Gaia Crusher Ultra Moves 1.Meteor 2.Psybomb X-Ray Move 1.Make It Rain Fatalities 1.Big Bang- A Y A Y X (Similar to Star's Super Nova. Except Xia doesn't punch a hole in you first) 2.Bow & Arrow- A Y A Y B (Xia uses telekinetic magic to grasp an enemy and pulls pieces of their flesh out and even draws them like a bow before firing their spine and head as the arrow) When selected-Wise choice Start of Match-I'll make this quick. FATALITY-ENOUGH OF THIS! Johnny Super Moves 1.Poison Blade 2.Paper Trap 3.Heatwave Ultra Moves 1.Deep Freeze 2.Acid Wave X-Ray Move 1.Blood Clot Fatalities 1.Ash Coffin- X B X B R Y (Johnny uses hardened ash to lift an opponent into the air and uses the pressure to crush them) 2.Bone Sickle- X B X B L Y (Johnny rips his opponent's own femur bone out, jabs it into their chest, and then twists it even deeper before using his control over blood to cause them to explode in a bloody mess) When selected-Hmm Start of Match-This should be fun. FATALITY-THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!﻿ Ty Super Moves 1.Diablos Trigger 2.Gigaflash/Death Cycle 3.Demonic Chariot Ultra Moves 1.Soldier's Salute 2.Final Shine X-Ray Move 1.Fever Pitch Fatalities 1.Grim Reaper-L R L R A (After pounding the hell outta his opponent, Ty kicks them into the air, throws his sword at them while they're falling, watches as they get cut in half, and then slams his scythe into the face of their cut-in-half body after they hit the ground) 2.Fatal Frenzy-L R L R Y (Ty pulls out his axe and starts chopping away until his opponent is a bloody mess) When Selected-Lets go. Start of Match- ..... (Remains Silent) FATALITY-GOODBYE! Vanguard Super Moves 1.Razor Blade 2.Purge 3.Cannonball Ultra Moves 1.Nuclear Blast 2.Infinity Laser X-Ray Move 1.Robotic Crusher Fatalities 1.Missile Barrage- X Y X Y B (Remember Sektor's Robo-Sek? It works just like that) 2.Heaven's Gate- X Y X Y A (Vanguard opens a portal to Heaven and it's light reduces his foe to a skeleton) When selected-All right. Start of Match-This should be easy. FATALITY-THE END IS HERE! Gabranth Super Moves 1.Shadow Ball 2.Dark Miasma 3.Twin Demon Fang Ultra Moves 1.Shadow Beam 2.Twin Arch-Demon Fang X-Ray Move 1.Marked For Death Fatalities 1.Final Eclipse- A X Y B R L A (Gabranth blacks out the sun and then all we see is him rip out his opponent's heart and pop it) 2.Darkness Incarnate-A X Y B L R A (Gabranth makes a sword of darkness appear in his hand and starts slashing his opponent every which way. Then he finishes it with blast that desintegrates his opponent's entire upper body) When selected-Very well. Start of match-This fight will be your last. FATALITY-HERE I GO! Yevon Super Moves 1.Gigabolt 2.Blizzard 3.Quake Ultra Moves 1.Wellspring of Darkness 2.Flaming Tornado X-Ray Move 1.Bone Twister Fatalities 1.Light of Judgement-Y X Y X A (Yevon gouges his opponent's eyes out and then summons an otherworldly light that vaporizes them) 2.Dark Purge-Y X Y X B (Yevon summons a spike out of the ground that impales his opponent, puts a small black emblem on them, and they disappear in a flash of smoke for a few second. Then blood begins to pour out of the ground where they were impaled) When selected-YES! Start of match-COME! LETS DESTROY EVERYTHING! FATALITY-﻿ Rudy Super Moves 1.Focus Shot 2.Poison Shot 3.Scatter Shot Ultra Moves 1.Grenade Shot 2.Nova Shot X-Ray Move 1.Sniper Shot Fatalities 1.High Noon-A A B B X (Rudy shoots his opponent's legs off and then puts the gun to their forehead. He says "Make your move". Then he blasts their head off) 2.Seed Scatterer -B B A A X (Rudy throws a fireball that hits the opponent and causes them to erupt in flames, then he shoot a tiny, flammable seed from his gun that explodes on impact, causing the victim to explode into pieces) When selected-Ok Start of match-I won't go easy on you. FATALITY-LET ME SHOW YOU SOMETHING! Joanna Super Moves 1.Soul Eater 2.Wind Sickles 3.Firaja Ultra Moves 1.Hell Cutter 2.Spinning Moon X-Ray Move 1.Demonic Combo Fatalities 1.Moonlight Murder- L R L R R L R L A (Joanna blacks out the sun and we hear multiple slashes before the light returns and we see the opponent beaten to a bloody pulp) 2.Almighty Blaze- L R L R R L R L B (Joanna summons fire that swirls all around the opponent and then she sends it attached to the victim, burning them to a pile of flesh) When selected-Don't waste my time. Start of match-What? Are you scared? FATALITY-I'LL SEND YOU TO THE REAPER! Ion Super Moves 1.Radiating Wave 2.Atomic Bolt 3.Face Burner Ultra Moves 1.Vile of Heat 2.Atomic Shortfuse X-Ray Move 1.Face Breaker Fatalities 1.Boiled Body- A X X B L (ion uses atomic energy to boil his foe from the inside, then blasts them with a Atomic Bolt causing them to melt at a excelerated pace) 2.Ten Gates of Hell- B L R A X B (ion teleports away from his foe then slashes his foe at hight speeds with his own body ten times then reappears with his foe sliced into peaces) When selected-You're messing with the wrong guy! Start of match-Your fate is sealed. FATALITY- I WILL BURN YOU TO HELL!﻿ Squall Super Moves 1.Hammer Swing 2.Bomb Roll 3.Spin Attack Ultra Moves 1.Light Arrow 2.Dark Arrow X-Ray Move 1.Grappling Assault Fatalities 1.Nasty Surprise-B B L R A (Squall hands his opponent a bag and walks away. When the opponent opens the bag, a bomb inside explodes and blasts them to smithereens) 2.Spirit Slash-B B R L A (Squall enters spirit form and slashes so hard, it slices the opponent's body and soul in half) When selected-Whatever... Start of match-Welcome to your last few minutes. FATALITY-Your time is up.﻿ Belial Super Moves 1.Shadow Claw 2.Revenent 3.Shadow Blast Ultra Moves 1.Eraser Beam 2.Black Skull X-Ray Move 1.Diamond Dust Fatalities 1.Zombify- L R Y R L Y (Belial rips your heart out, turns it black {meaning your under his control now}, puts it back in, and commands you to rip your own head off) 2.Dark Matter- R L Y L R Y (Belial opens a portal and darkness flies out and surrounds the opponent while screams can be heard. Then when the darkness lifts, the opponent is lying dead on the ground, frozen in fear) When selected-I'm on my way. Start of match-Step aside or I'll kill you. FATALITY-You should have listened.﻿ Nick Super Moves 1.Flare Kick 2.Thunderbolt 3.Psywave Ultra Moves 1.Nickolas Boom 2.Mental Equip:Twin Blades X-Ray Move 1.Nickolas Smash Fatalities 1.Mental Trauma- Y B L R L R A (Nick uses his telepathy to mess with an enemy's head and then he uses psychic force to cause their brain to explode) 2.Hero's Judgement- A B L R L R Y (Nick stabs the light sword through his foe and then uses it's light power to send his foe to the afterlife) When selected-Piece o cake Start of match-Lets do this. FATALITY-HERE GOES NOTHING! Nate ﻿Super Moves 1.Large Lightning Bolt 2.Stealthy Lightning Bolt 3.Electro-Punch Ultra Moves 1.10,000 Pound Force Punch 2.Bolt Country X-Ray Move 1.Final Blitz Fatalities 1.Bone Noose- L Y R Y A (Nate uses Chaos Control to stop time, rips out his opponent's spine, and wraps it around their neck, sets tie back to normal, and jumps up into the air, causing their neck to break) 2.Deep Fried- R Y L Y A (Nate shoots a large amount of lightning that cooks his opponent alive. Then a bunch of crows come and peck at the opponent's cooked body) When selected-This better be good. Start of match-You're wasting my time. FATALITY-I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Dillian ﻿ Super Moves 1.Fireball Jutsu 2.Freezing Jutsu 3.Electro Ball Jutsu Ultra Moves 1.Instant Slash Jutsu 2.Giant Fireball Jutsu X-Ray Move 1.Teleporting Chaos Fatalities 1.Phoenix Flare- A X Y B L (Dillian summons an inferno around him and his opponent. Then the silhouette of the Fabled Bird appears in the flames and it shoot a fireball that blasts the opponent to cooked pieces) 2.Rasengan- B Y X A R (Dillian pays homage to Naruto and blasts a gaping hole in them and watches as they bleed out) When selected-Here we go. Start of match-You're next. FATALITY-WATCH THIS! Cydik Super Moves 1.Dagger Combo 2.Backpack Bomb 3.Teleporting Kick Ultra Moves 1.Pixel Cutter 2.Techno-Blast X-Ray Move 1.Cyber-Slam Fatalities 1.Technical Difficulties- A A X X Y Y B (Cydik pulls a camera and a baseball bat out and begins whacking you while recording it. Then after he bashes your brain out, the camera zooms out, revealing Cydik sitting in a chair watching the film of it) (In other words, he's watching the fatality on film at a time after he did it) 2.Doom Beam- B B X X Y Y A (Cydik pulls a gun out of his backpack and shoot a laser from it that cuts the opponent in half horizontally) When selected- I'll do it. Start of match-Your presence offends me. FATALITY-TIME TO SHOW YOU THE DOOR! Rosa ﻿Super Moves 1.Cyber Punch 2.Techno Kick 3.Backflip Dodge Ultra Moves 1.Cybernetic Laser 2.Techno-Blast X-Ray Move 1.Rage Combo Fatalities 1.Reverse Circuit- B X X Y B (Rosa grabs her opponent by the shoulders, and sends strong pulses of cyber energy through thier body, until they vanish into code.) 2.Cyber Trap- A X Y B B (Rosa traps her opponent inside the cyberspace of a small motherboard, and crushes the chip under her heel.) When selected-Well then Start of match-No stopping now. Against Cydik-Get ouy of here punk. Konami Kode-Stop that. FATALITY-YOU'RE THROUGH! Io Super Moves 1.Flaming Staff 2.Defence Stance 3.Magic Blast Ultra Moves 1.Transformation 2.Exploding Rune X-Ray Move 1.Staff Jab Fatalities 1.Spirit Torture- B Y Y X X A (Io overloads her opponent with magic energy, contorting their spirit and putting them in extreme pain, until the opponent dissapeara in a bright flash of light. 2.Death Rune- B X Y A Y X Io moves in wuick and draws a death rune on her opponent's chest, and the victim implodes, crushed.) When selected-Let's see how this goes. Start of match-How should we handle this? FATALITY-YOU SHALL PAY! Magnus Super Moves 1.Flaming Scale 2.Guitar-A-Rang 3.Guitar Beam Ultra Moves 1.Ending Solo 2.Icy Spear X-Ray Move 1.Scale Tipper Fatalities 1.Earthshaker- L R L R A A B (Magnus plays a solo that opens a hole in the ground below the opponent, causing them to fall into a pool of lava) 2.Ultimate Impaler- R L R L B B A (Magnus hits a chord that send rocky spikes out from below and on the sides of the opponent, impaling them in 3 areas) When selected-Time for a show. Start of match-I hope you practiced. FATALITY-THIS IS FOR MY FANS! Dawn Super Moves 1.Spin Dash 2.Homing Attack 3.Whirlwind Ultra Moves 1.Aero-Blast 2.Counter X-Ray Move 1.Light Speed Dash Fatalities 1.Triple Dash- A A B B Y Y X X L R A (Dawn starts by spin dashing straight through your stomach, then she rebounds back and goes through your chest. Then she finishes it by flying straight up and slamming through the opponent's head) 2.Buzz!- A A B B Y Y X X R L A (Dawn first beats the hell outta the opponent and then she begins to spin along the ground. She then rips through like a buzzsaw, sawing the opponent in half) When selected-Uh... Fine. Start of match-Outta my way loser. FATALITY-Lets wrap this up. Kara Super Moves 1.Magma Shot 2.Ice Block 3.Water Ball Ultra Moves 1.Ark Lightning 2.Somersault Kick X-Ray Move 1.Inner Demon Fatalities 1.Razor Kick- A B A B A Y (Kara punches her opponent so hard, it breaks their jaw, then she kicks with so much force, it slices clean through the opponent's body and leaves them in half) 2.Kapital Punishment- B A B A Y (Kara first punches her opponent's kidneys out, one at a time. Then she rips out their lungs, one at a time, then she punches them in the face and shatters their jaw. Then she rips their chest open, rips their intestines out, and then she pulls their heart out and throws it on the ground. She finishes by ripping out the opponent's brain and then their throat) (Sorry if that made you vomit) When selected-Here we go. Start of match-This'll be easy. FATALITY-SURVIVE THIS! Jessica Super Moves 1.Triple Shuriken 2.Paper Bomb 3.Whip Kick Ultra Moves 1.Teleporting Kunai 2.Feral Strike X-Ray Move 1.Pressure Points Fatalities 1.Totikavri- X X X B (Jessica makes a small ball of energy and slams it into the opponent's face, then she makes another one and slams it into their chest. As the opponent struggles to get the things out, Jessica does a back-kick that forces the one in the chest to go in even further, which sends blood pouring out. Then as the opponent struggles to stand, Jessica does the same for one oin their head, which knocks their brain out and kills them) 2.De-Oxynate- X X X A (Jessica uses her oxykinesis to deprave her opponent of oxygen, slowly killing them) When selected-Very well. Start of match-Lets get this over with. FATALITY-LETS SETTLE THIS! Zigath Super Moves 1.Ray Gun 2.Spinning Moon 3.Language Steal (It's pretty much his trademark move XD) Ultra Moves 1.84 Palms 2.Alienator X-Ray Move 1.Alien Buster Fatalities 1.UFOwned!- L L L R R R A B B (Zigath calls his UFO, which comes into the area and fires a laser at his opponent, which vaporizes the opponent) 2.Complete Silence- R R R L L L B A A (Zigath rips out the opponent's throat, and then he claws their eyes out before kicking them to the ground and blasting their head off with a ray gun) When selected- I was bored anyway. Start of match-You can't win this. FATALITY- NOW I'LL F*CK YOU UP! Xirsec Super Moves 1.Double Buster 2.Levitating Mine 3.Hand Swipe Ultra Moves 1.Hellzone Blaster 2.Final Flash X-Ray Move 1.Wrath of X Fatalities 1.Hydrogen Buster- B A B A L R X (Xirsec collects the hydrogen in the air and uses it as fuel to fire a laser that explodes on contact with the enemy) 2.Elapsed Time- A B A B R L Y (Xirsec stops time and walks away. Then it time-skips to 2000 years later. When Xirsec comes back and unfreezes time, the opponent becomes a skeleton and falls to the floor) When selected-I'm on my way. Start of match-Behold, my power. FATALITY-This shall end it. Zezko Super Moves 1.Pentagram 2.Flare 3.Hell's Hand Ultra Moves 1.Ardor 2.Inferno's Divide X-Ray Move 1.Dragonic Palm Fatalities 1.Gates of Hell- X X Y Y B B L R R L A (Zezko opens the Gates of Hell and throws his opponent in. Then we see blood splatter everywhere as body parts fly out and then the gates open again, revealing Cerabus was the cause of the victim's demise) 2.Shades of Black- B B A A X X R L L R Y (Zezko traps the victim inside a dark shield and throws them into orbit. Then he commands it back and it crashes like a meteor, shattering the shield and the victim both) When selected-Good choice. Start of match-Now's your chance to walk away. FATALITY-I warned you. Metal Super Moves 1.Great Sphere 2.Fires of War 3.Rocket Punch Ultra Moves 1.Piledriver 2.Laser Lightshow X-Ray Move 1.Flying Piledriver Fatalities 1.Chipper- R Y X Y R (Metal grabs the victim with a claw and pulls them inside of him, where they are chopped up and then spit out by Metal) (Remember Cyrax's fatality? It's basically that) 2.Free Bird-L A B A L (Metal uses his hand to hook the victim to the ground, then he flys up and the force rips the opponent in half) When selected-I am ready. Start of match-Prepare to die. FATALITY-I shall win. Gold Super Moves 1.Deck Change 2.Cut Strings 3.Puppet's Grasp Ultra Moves 1.Master of Puppets 2.Great Scorpion X-Ray Move 1.Puppet Crippler Fatalities 1.High Cross- B Y A X L R B Y A X (Gold traps the oppoent in puppet strongs, suspends them in the air, and lights it on fire. Which burns the victim alive) 2.Trophy Hunter- X A Y B R L X A Y B (Gold uses her puppets to tie the opponent, then she commands them to start slapping the opponent one by one. After all 4 have slapped the victim, Gold herself kicks their head off into the air and catches and puts it on a string. She then attaches it to her belt. Esstionally making her victim into a trophy) When selected-Yeah, yeah. Start of match-Prepare to be played. FATALITY-NOW FOR THE FINALE! Lich King Super Moves 1.Fulminating Darkness 2.Body Slam 3.Choke Ultra Moves 1.Flame Purge 2.Maelstrome X-Ray Move 1.Brutalic Chaos Fatalities 1.Lift and Cutter (TLK uses telekinesis to push his sword through his opponent, then he lifts it up and slices the opponent in half by using gravity) 2.Brain Stem (TLK uses telekinesis to de-attach the opponent's brain from it's stem) When selected- (Remains silent) Start of match-I will teach you respect. FATALITY-Witness my power. Axel Super Moves 1.Icesickle 2.Red Spiral 3.Ether Strike Ultra Moves 1.Ark Nova 2.White Whirl X-Ray Move 1.Spirit Claw Fatalities 1.Souled Out (Axel rips the opponent's soul out and crushes it in his hand) 2.Axelerate (Axel creates clones of himself and then they all grab the opponent and fly into the air so fast, the force rips the victim limb from limb) When selected-We are ready. Start of match-We are many, you are but 1. FATALITY-REST IN PEACE! Eden Super Moves 1.Tremor 2.Spike Slinger 3.Rock Toss Ultra Moves 1.Gaia's Wrath 2.Stalagmite X-Ray Move 1.Rocky Road Fatalities 1.Shatterheart (Eden uses rock to petrify her opponent. Then she shoots a small laser off her finger that cause the petrified rock to crack and then shatter) 2.Magma Storm (Eden stomps and magma blasts out from the ground and then she throws her opponent in the magma) When selected-I was bored anyway. Start of match-Don't disappoint me. FATALITY-Ok then, TRY THIS! Riley Super Moves 1.Psyball 2.Rock Blaster 3.Psybeam Ultra Moves 1.Psybomb 2.PSY Mine X-Ray Move 1.Shard of Hope Fatalities 1.Headache (Riley summons a blade of psychic energy and impales an opponent with it, then he uses a small ball of psychic energy to cause their brain to explode into fragments) 2.PSY-Force (Riley uses all the psychic energy in the area to crush the opponent into a ball) When selected-What? Me? Start of match-Ancestors, guide me. FATALITY-Now to finish this! Pyro Super Move 1.Ring of Fire 2.Magma Bullet 3.Blast Burn Ultra Moves 1.Wall of Fire 2.Pyroclasm X-Ray Move 1.Chains of Exile Fatalities 1.Hell's Whisper (Pyro laughs and then opens a portal that sucks the victim in and sends fire raining out) 2.TOASTY! (Yes, this is a homage to Scorpion, my favorite MK kombatant of all the playable characters) When selected-Let's light it up. Start of match-I will melt you. FATALITY-To the inferno you go! Mia Super Moves 1.Earth's Hand 2.Heaven's Light 3.Stone Rain Ultra Moves 1.Iron Splitter 2.Element of Treachery X-Ray Move 1.Rock Head Fatalities 1.Bottle Opener (Mia creates a giant stone hand and it grips the opponent tightly. Eventually popping their head off like a bottle cap) 2.Rock Salt (Mia summons 2 giant stone slabs and pushes them closer to the opponent and then slams them together, crushing the opponent into a glob of blood and paste) When selected-For my vengeance. Start of match-First you, then my stupid husband. FATALITY-THIS WILL TEACH YOU! Otega Super Moves 1.Pistol Cyclone 2.Timed Mine 3.Grenade Toss Ultra Moves 1.Rocket Launcher 2.Plasma Rifle X-Ray Move 1.RC Bullet Fatalities 1.Sniper's Bullet (Otega fires a bullet that shatters the victim's skull, effectively killing them in 1 hit) 2.Quad Shot (Otega shoots 4 times in quick succession, one shot to the right leg, one shot to the left arm, a shot directly to the chest, and then he put his foot on their chest and puts the gun right to their head. Otega then whispers "Bang bang" before firing their head off) When selected-Oh yeah! Start of match-Honey! I'm here! (sarcasm) FATALITY-Roger that, one fatality coming up. Mikasa Super Moves 1.Laser Elbow 2.Bolt Kick 3.Static Shock Ultra Moves 1.Rising Falcon 2.Phazon Burst X-Ray Move 1.Bolt Axis Fatalities 1.Electro Volt (Mikasa begins by shocking her opponent, then she separates her spirit from her body while still shocking them and her spirit shocks the opponent's spirit, causing the opponent's body and soul to explode) 2.Plasma Revolver (Mikasa creates plasma from her electricity and shoots it out like a gun, causing a bullet-like projectile to hit the opponent dead in the face and the highly-charged plasma causes their head to explode) When selected-Oh great. Start of match-This'll be fun. For me. FATALITY-I have no mercy for you. Phantom Super Moves 1.Ravaging Fang 2.Ghost Blade 3.Shadow Tackle Ultra Moves 1.Radius Zero 2.Temporal Lock X-Ray Move 1.Shadow Puppets Fatalities 1.Make A Wish (Phantom makes a clone of himself and they each grab a leg, then they slowely rip the opponent in half by first the legs, then the body, and then the dangling head) (Remember Noob's fatality from MK9? It's like that one) 2.Bucket Head (Phantom puts a dark bucket on the opponent's head, and then he summons a dark hammer. He then beats the opponent to a blood pulp before removing the bucket to see that the opponent is a bloody mess) When selected-Now it is my turn. Start of match-This world will be mine. FATALITY-This fight is over. Nathanyl Super Moves 1.Air Slice 2.Cyclone Buster 3.Whirlwind Dash Ultra Moves 1.Waterspout 2.Stardust Breaker X-Ray Move 1.Raining Blows Fatalities 1.Wind Chill (Nathanyl uses wind to chill the opponent down to a block of ice, then he shatter it with a mini-tornado) 2.Conduction (Nathanyl blasts his opponent with a torrent of water. Then he creates a thunderstorm and the lightning strikes the wet opponent and electrocutes them to death) When selected-Right. Start of match-Me versus you, let's go. FATALITY-Get a hold of this! Dalton Super Moves 1.Mega Punch 2.Ground Pound 3.White Comet Ultra Moves 1.10,000 Pound Force Punch 2.Diablos Fire Slam X-Ray Move 1.Hurricane Kick Fatalities 1,Boulder Dash (Dalton punches the ground, causing magma to erupt out and envelope his opponent in hard rock. Then Dalton runs over and punches the rock, shattering it and the opponent) 2.Final Heaven (This is homage to Tifa from Final Fantasy 7) When selected-Here I come. Start of match-Let's see if my training payed off. FATALITY-Try this one on for size! Kita Super Moves 1.Clone Counter 2.Multi-Kick 3.Spinning Heel Kick Ultra Moves 1.Kiss of Death 2.Soul Strike X-Ray Move 1.Painful Combo Fatalities 1.Maximum Overload (Kita grabs her opponent and kisses them, but instead of stealing energy from them, she overloads them and the victim explodes) 2.Wither Away (Kita grabs her opponent and kisses them, and she drains all their energy and life-force. Causing the victim to shrivel up and die) When selected-Quiet! Start of match-Get out of my way. FATALITY-You should have listened. Corta Super Moves 1.Peck 2.Twisted Talon 3.Fulla' Lead Ultra Moves 1.Caltrops 2.Airborn Chaos X-Ray Move 1.Chicken-Scratch Fatalities 1.Feather of the Flock (Corta throws one of her feathers into the air, and then rips the opponent in half. Then a bunch of birds of all kinds all come and peck at the opponent) 2.Clawanado (Corta begins spinning her claws and flys at the opponent, slicing them like a helicopter blade) When selected-Thanks. Start of match-Hey there screwball. FATALITY-Bye screwball. Justin Super Moves 1.Starstruck 2.Frostbite 3.Karate Rush Ultra Moves 1.Petrification 2.Nerve Pinch X-Ray Move 1.Sensei's Wrath Fatalities 1.Afterburner (Justin lights a flame on his finger and runs past the opponent, not even touching them. However, the speed he moved made the flame burst onto the victim and burn them to a crisp) 2.Absolute Zero (Justin makes a small crystal on his finger and motions to bring it. The victim runs over and tries to punch Justin, but is blocked and smacked with the crystal. They then are encased in ice and Justin leaves them there to freeze to death) When selected-If you insist. Start of match-Try to keep up. FATALITY-I believe you failed. Zegram Super Moves 1.Shadow Scythe 2.Seal of Speed 3.Seal of Strength Ultra Moves 1.Goner 2.The Broken Seal X-Ray Move 1.Earthly Bonds Fatalities 1.Death's Embrace 2.Zantetsuken When selected-Hmph. Start of match-You shouldn't bet against Death. FATALITY-Your soul is mine. (Shang Tsung much?) Derek Super Moves 1.Flaming Grasp 2.Gadget Strike 3.Invisibility Ultra Moves 1.Combustion 2.Spy's Tactics X-Ray Move 1.Suppression Fatalities 1.Elusive Maneuvers (Derek quickly darts past the opponent, stabbing them in the back with a knife. He then turns, and jump-kicks the blade, forcing it all the way through their chest.) 2.Flames of Rage (Derek forces all of his pyrokinetic ability against the opponent, burning them alive with searing fire.) When selected-Onto the next mission. Start of match-Well, here's the culprit. FATALITY-Time to turn you in! Haely Super Moves 1.Cyclone 2.Fly-By Strike 3.Back Stab Ultra Moves 1.Tornado 2.Aerial Grace X-Ray Move 1.Bat Fangs Fatalities 1.Ripping Wind (Haely summons a windstorm so intense, the force tears her opponent to shreds.) 2.Altitude Limits (Haely drags her opponent high into the atmosphere, before nosediving almost all the way back down to the surface, and smashing them into the ground.) When selected-Not gonna miss this. Start of match-Nice to see how much you care about me. FATALITY-Don't fool with me! Liquid Super Moves 1.Water Ball 2.Torrent 3.Watery Shield Ultra Moves 1.Rip Current 2.Tsunami X-Ray Move 1.Plasma Phantasm Fatalities 1.Pressurized 2.Water Bubble When selected-Took ya long enough. Start of match-Now that's what I call an entrance. FATALITY-I hope you packed some extra clothes. Cole Super Moves 1.Splinter Toss 2.Root Grab 3.Leaf Shield Ultra Moves 1.Leech Seed 2.Wall of Wood X-Ray Move 1.Dancing Wood Fatalities 1.Root of Evil 2.Creepy Hallows When selected-Nice. Start of match-You ready for this? FATALITY-Witness the dark side of nature. Angel Super Moves 1.Mercurial Thrust 2.Multi-Thrust 3.Clean Sweep Ultra Moves 1.Lightning Thrust 2.Holy X-Ray Move 1.Angelic Flight Fatalities 1.Angel of Death 2.Lightning Rod When selected-Goddess, protect me. Start of match-May the goddess have mercy on your soul. FATALITY-It's time to silence this little lamb. Lunari Super Moves 1.Electric Beams 2.Spirit Strings 3.Vertigo Ultra Moves 1.Spirit Form 2.Lightning Strike X-Ray Move 1.Payback Combo Fatalities 1.Spirit Tear (Lunari rips your spirit out. Nuff said) 2.Mind, Body, and Spirit (Lunari64: Lunari uses telepathy to give them vertigo, winds up a throw that sends the body off into the distance, and then crushes their spirit.) When selected-Me? Alrighty then. Start of match-No messing around now. FATALITY-Sorry, you've gone too far now. DLC Kombatants Pack 1 Ashura ﻿Super Moves 1.Focus Punch 2.Boulder Toss 3.Thunder Ball Ultra Moves 1.Shotgun Blast 2.Ruin Inpendent X-Ray Move 1.Painbringer Fatalities 1.Focused Destruction 2.Heads or Tails? When selected-Very well. Start of match-Trust me, I'm not the one to piss off. FATALITY-Alright, NOW I'M PISSED OFF! Diamond ﻿Super Moves 1.Flame Punch 2.Beam Punch 3.Roundhouse Kick Ultra Moves 1.Finishing Touch 2.Shoryuken (Yes, this is for Ryu) X-Ray Move 1.Spinning Uppercut Fatalities 1.Hades's Fist 2. Faceplanter When selected-Don't got anything better to do. Start of match-You'll regret this. FATALITY-I've had quite enough of you! Sarah (Lexie) ﻿Super Moves 1.Hydro Blast (Sound Blast) 2.Frozen Water (Sound Wave) 3.Firebolt (Amplify) Ultra Moves 1.Cryo-Freeze (Focused Sound) 2.Mystical Spring (Migraine) X-Ray Move 1.Hy-Cry-Pyro Prison (Eardrum Popper) Fatalities 1.Rip Current 2.Frozen Over When selected-Oh yeah! (What?! Me?) Start of match-Ready for this beating? (I'll try my best) FATALITY- Hey Lexie, some help here? (Sarah, I think I need some help) Arc ﻿Super Moves 1.Triple Slash 2.Teleport 3.Axe Toss Ultra Moves 1.Decapitator 2.Storm Blade X-Ray Move 1.Godly Combo Fatalities 1.Half and Half (Arc Throws his sword at his foe which stabs him/her in the head, he then teleports and grabs the handle of the sword and cuts him/her in half vertically then in half again horizontally) 2.Tree of Precepts (Arc summons a Live tree that grabs his foe, he then commands it to pull his foes arms right off, then he walks up to his foe and cuts his/her head off and legs before haveing the tree to stab his foe like a kabob and devour the Torso of his foe (Brutal Much?) When selected-Finally. Start of match-Your insolence will not be tolerated. FATALITY-This is your punishment for your heresy. Ricky ﻿Super Moves 1.Hellfire Beam 2.Flare Blade 3.Chain Whip Ultra Moves 1.Flaming Skull 2.Chain Toss X-Ray Move 1.Helluva Combo Fatalities 1.Open Wound 2.Sin Repention When selected-Good, good. Start of match-I see you don't value your life much. FATALITY-Behold the power of a true demon! Yomaz ﻿Super Moves 1.Warped Slash 2.Chaos Buster 3.Reflect Ultra Moves 1.Distortion 2.Bullet Storm X-Ray Move 1.Distortional Agony Fatalities 1.Break Down The Walls 2.Spike Trap When selected-It is time. Start of match-Surprised to see me? FATALITY-Finish him you say? Very well. Exo ﻿Super Moves 1.Shard Throw 2.Chest Laser 3.Mech Shot Ultra Moves 1.Full Metal Spin 2.Leg Blast X-Ray Move 1.Beatdown.EX Fatalities 1.Kurb Stomp 2.Exo-Skeleton When selected-Fine, I'll go. Start of match-Prepare to be destroyed. FATALITY-You shall not misjudge my power! Pack 2 Legna Super Moves 1.Dark Wave 2.Black Feather 3.Darkja Ultra Moves 1.Ray of Darkness 2.Black Sunshine X-Ray Move 1.Halberdier's Wrath Fatalities 1.Legna's Thgil (Angel's Light) 2.One Winged Angel When selected-It's about time. Start of match-Prepare for your day of judgement. FATALITY-It's time to meet your maker! Alaine (Yes, her post-Mobius form. Just for some unique attacks) Super Moves 1. Telekinetic Blade 2. Armored Skin (Doubles her already insane defense) 3. Blast-Off Ultra Moves 1. Formerly Known As (Alaine briefly reverts back to her Pre-Mobius Form) 2.Surprise Attack (Alaine uses her small size to get behind her enemy, climb up onto them, and start dealing blows to their head) X-Ray Move 1.Inside Out Fatalities 1. Skull Cracker (Alaine uses a kick helped by her telekinesis to crack the opponent's skull.) 2. Huttah! (Yes, this is a nod to the TF2 comics. Alaine snaps the opponent's neck.) When selected- Well, someone actually saw me for a change. Isn't that neat? Start of match- Let's see how much size really matters. FATALITY- The bigger they are, the harder they fall, huh? Xena Super Moves 1.Vampiric Drain 2.Vampiric Claw 3.Bat Flight Ultra Moves 1.Vampiric Kiss 2.Shadow Cloak X-Ray Move 1.Bloodlust Fatalities 1.Bat Swarm 2.Nightingale When selected-Thank you. Start of match-I will taste your blood. FATALITY-You've expended your usefulness. Vexu Super Moves 1.Super Kick 2.Tornado Throw 3.Omega Overdrive Ultra Moves 1.Falling Star 2.Thunder Punch X-Ray Move 1.Hitting Home Fatalities 1.Seismic Toss 2.Drilling Kick When selected-Here we go! Start of match-Did ya miss me? FATALITY-Well, this is goodbye. Wahlruss Super Moves 1.Chicken Ball 2.Grease Spill 3.Tusk-A-Rang Ultra Moves 1.Shouder Block 2.Coating Freeze X-Ray Move 1.Kentucky Fried Special Fatalities 1.Tasty Treat 2.Belly Flop When selected-Yes, yes, just... yes. Start of match-I'll fry you like a burger. FATALITY-Alright, it's over. Lexias Super Moves 1.Water Jeveline 2.Electric Tomahawk 3.Arrow of Diseace Ultra Moves 1.Poisonous Bomb 2.Spear of Justice X-Ray Move 1.Trap of Lies Fatalities 1.Lie Detector 2.Pyramid Mayhem When selected-This better be good. Start of match-Tell me, are you scared? FATALITY-Alright, I'm done playing around! Monoza Super Moves 1.Mind Blast 2.Brain Squeeze 3.Psychic Shock Ultra Moves 1.Mind Trick 2.Trauma Beam X-Ray Move 1.Above the Rest Fatalities 1.Turn the Page 2.Seeing Double When selected-My schedule is free. Start of match-I hope you studied. FATALITY-You should've studied. Pack 3 Alexxa Super Moves 1.Wounding Bolt 2.High-Wind 3.Stave Throw Ultra Moves 1.Ball of Frost 2.Rock Spike X-Ray Move 1.Snap, Krackle, Pop Fatalities 1.Mobian Flare 2.Making Waves When selected-You called? Start of match-Ready for a magic show? FATALITY-And now for my finale! Ted Super Moves 1.Multi-Shot 2.Fire Arrow 3.Ice Arrow Ultra Moves 1.Stunning Arrow 2.Leech Arrow X-Ray Move 1.Target Practice Fatalities 1.All Strung Up 2.Power of Neos When selected-Time for some practice. Start of match-Let's see how well you can dodge. FATALITY-Alright, dodge this! Glitrix Super Moves 1.Wormhole Punch 2.Anchor Toss 3.Eraser Ray Ultra Moves 1.Wormhole Throw 2.Wormhole Laser X-Ray Move 1.Crystal Smash Fatalities 1.Shattered Dreams 2.A Bad Time... When selected-Why not? Start of match-Your attempts at victory are in vain. FATALITY-Now to put you away! Rikai Super Moves 1.Purple Moonbeam 2.Devastator Disk 3.Chaos Barrage Ultra Moves 1.Tiger Uppercut 2.Thundering Firestorm X-Ray Move 1.Threat Detector Fatalities 1.Shocker Breaker 2.Heartache When selected-Here I come! Start of match-I'm happy to have a chance to test myself. FATALITY-I think I just passed. Aden Super Moves 1.Glowing Arrow 2.Blade Cycle 3.Fire Spin Ultra Moves 1.Tartarus Slash 2.Inferno Divider X-Ray Move 1.Divine Intervention Fatalities 1.Holy Flame 2.Split Decision When selected-Oh alright, I'll join. Start of match-It's time for some divine intervention! FATALITY-HERE I COME! Rocky Super Moves 1.Triple Punch 2.Stampede Punch 3.Big Boot Ultra Moves 1.Dragon's Breath 2.Rocky Road X-Ray Move 1.Bone-Kracker Fatalities 1.Sailing Away 2.Need A Hug? When selected- Start of match-I know where there's plenty of fire. Hell. FATALITY-Time to send you to Hell! Havok Super Moves 1.Chaos Buster 2.Star Blaze 3.Aether Blast Ultra Moves 1.Dancing Bolts 2.Spartan Kick X-Ray Move 1.Wreaking Havok Fatalities 1.Grand Aether 2.Insanity's Circle When selected- Start of match-Do you know who I am? FATALITY-To oblivion with you! Cloud Strife Super Moves 1.Braver 2.Blade Beam 3.Climhazzard Ultra Moves 1.Cross Slash 2.Meteo Rain X-Ray Move 1.Omnislash Fatalities 1.Head Hunter 2.Down The Middle When selected- Very well Start of match- Now you will face a true threat. FATALITY- You're finished! Category:Fangames Category:Sonic Fanon